


I’m a lucky girl. I’ll admit that

by evilwriter37



Series: Ficlet Requests II [6]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Sunbathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Astrid wants Heather to know how lucky she feels to have her in her life.
Relationships: Heather/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Ficlet Requests II [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102799
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	I’m a lucky girl. I’ll admit that

“I’m a lucky girl. I’ll admit that,” Astrid said with a smile. She combed fingers through Heather’s fine dark hair. Heather returned the smile. The two were out in the sun, their hair down after a bath, having returned their clothes to their bodies. They were just basking in the warm rays.

“Are you?” Heather asked.

“Yes. Because I have you.”

Heather’s smile deepened. “No one’s… ever said that about me before.”

Astrid knew that was true, that Heather felt like a loner, not cherished by the people around her. She hoped that being with the Dragon Riders would change that, that she would become part of their group.

“Well, I mean it.”

“Thank you, Astrid.” Heather let out a contented sigh, and Astrid kissed her on the top of her head. Yes, she really was lucky to have Heather.


End file.
